Forgetting You
by Jacky Writer
Summary: She was there for them from beginning. She was there when not one single femme looked their way. She was there, fixing them up when they got too injured after a fight or working her aft off when they were low on supplies. But now they are popular...famous. With their career taking off at its peak, they no longer needed her. MAYBE a Sunny/OC/Side Fic
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! New ficcy up! I have been working on this for _months_...so you must love it! Or hate it, I don't really care. However please do review because like every other authors I love reviews.**

**However even if you don't review...I will still update. So don't give yourself a headache thinking I won't. I will never abandon a fic...maybe take LONG to update but never abandon...unless I'm dead so yea. Okay so yea...read (c'mon give it a chance xP) and review!**

**Oh and the pic belongs to MTFY on Deviant...like man...when I saw I was like "Well hello" wink, wink xD  
**

* * *

_"This is going to sound crazy, but... from the moment I first set eyes on you I haven't been able to stop thinking about you."_  
― Leigh Fallon,

* * *

"Silverstriker, come here please."

Silverstriker looked up at her Keeper and nodded. The femme was tall and very pretty in a traditional way. She wasn't like the femme's Silver once saw in the city. Brightly painted, smaller and thinner armor but they all were very beautiful and shiny. However she liked her Keeper best. At least Keeper was nice and not mean like the city femmes.

"I want you to say hi to Sunstreaker and Sideswipe." She smiled. Silver tilt her helm and notice the small mechs hiding behind Keeper's pedes. They were so small and covered in rust and dents. She couldn't even tell what color they were supposedly painted in.

"Hello Sideswipe, hello Sunstreaker." She nodded politely. Since she was the oldest, it was her job to make the other younglings feel welcome and show them around. It was rather tiring but she loved to see their smiles in the end.

The two younglings however stayed quiet just staring at her. It made her feel antsy and out of place. Usually all mechlings would cry or kick up a fuss about going going back home. However these two remained silent as Keeper told her what to do.

"Also I want you to take these two to the Delta Vega room," She smiled prettily. "They will be sleeping there from now on."

Silver blinked in surprised. Delta Vega room? Usually only the naughty's go there. It was probably the only room with a lock on the outside and it wasn't a good room either. No windows, no light, and the bed was bad for any sparkling's form. "But Keeper...that room..." Her words fell short as the Keeper glared at her.

She bowed her helm and nodded. "Will do, Keeper."

Keeper smiled and patted her helm softly at her answer. "That's my girl." It made her smile a little as she looked at the floor. She didn't want the femme to be mad at her but..

Silver looked at the sparklings who were staring at her.

Maybe...

Once Keeper left, Silver stared at the younglings who stared right back. They were definitely younger than her by probably 2 orns. She hummed a little,taking in their armor. It was too thin and worn out. They were in need of a upgrade and fast. "Come."

She lead them up two flights, ignoring the other younglings who whisper and stared at them. No doubt they were curious about the newcomer. They stayed quiet till they stopped in front of a door painted in many colors thanks to the sparklings and younglings.

"This will be your room." she smiled motioning them to come in. "There's only one bed so you two will have to share, alright?"

The twins nodded settling on to the bed, still wary of her. "Um, why are there stuff in here?"

Silver blinked and smiled. "One of the younglings was adopted a while ago, let me just take these stuff and place them in my room, they're all femme's stuff."

"A-Are the others mean here?" the taller sparkling spoke up.

Silver tilt her helm curiously at that question. Was the taller youngling bullied at his previous place? "No but if anyone is mean to you, come and tell me okay?"

The little mech stared at her quietly and kind of shock. Maybe that answered her question on the bullying. He looked down and nodded with a big smile gracing his face. "Okay."

Silver blinked feeling her spark jumped a little in her spark chamber. That was strange. She quickly did a quick scan while helping the mechlings with whatever question he has. When nothing came up, Silver shrugged it off. Maybe it was a malfunction on her part, she'll definitely need to ask Decan for a a quick check up in case.

The yellow rusted mech however stayed silent the whole time. When she was ready to leave and allow the mechlings to settle themselve in the room, the smaller mech grabbed her servo. She looked at him in shock and confusion. Could she have forgotten to do/tell them something?

"This is your room, isn't it?"

Silver blinked, immediately chewed on her lower lip plate. It was a terrible habit of hers but it only happen when she was thinking or nervous. "It is your room now..."

The mechling just stare at her before smiling a little. It was tiny and if she wasn't paying attention, she would have missed it. She kind of wished she did when her spark started fritzing in it's chamber.

"Thank you."

* * *

_"You mean everything to me... you are the first thing I think of when I wake up, and my last thought before I go to bed, you smile at me in my dreams. When you are sad, I feel sad. And when I see your smile, I feel like there is no other thing around, and all I can see is you"_

* * *

She hated working.

The hours were ridiculous. The pay was okay but still terrible. She was lucky enough some old femme's and mechs knew her as a sparkling and tried to help in anyway. But life was so much easier back in the orphanage than out there. The instant she was consider an adult, she was kicked out with nothing on her back strut. It was something the Keeper was waiting for orns. She guessed it was because, all the sparklings looked up to her and heeded her word rather than the Keepers. Keeper did not like that one bit. Silverstriker was kind of glad, Sunny and Sides helped her. If they hadn't, she couldn't imagine what her life would be like.

Would she have been a docile puppet for the Keeper?

She did not want to imagine. She was just glad the twins helped her. Though they caused terrible mayhem throughout the orns, it brought smiles to the other sparklings face. So she guessed it wasn't that bad. And while life was so much more peaceful outside the orphanage...it was rather lonesome.

She was used to waking up to explosions or screams because of what the twins did. Used to cleaning up their mess; used to scowling them; used to them running away; used to them coming back to apologizing; and just used to them. They were like a permanent fixture in her life. She was kind of lost without them there.

How ironic that they were practically useless mechs but she needed them in her life.

At least this way, she can slowly let go. As a youngling she didn't understand why her spark raced. Didn't understand why her heating system would start up when they were too close. Never understood why her tank churned when they told her about their crushes. She understood none of these reactions until she started doing a part time job. She was barely old enough to go outside the walls of the orphanage and just received a job from old femme Tinker. She had a mechling working under her as well. He was probably younger than her but older than the twins.

They worked together everyday in silence. They only spoke few times in greeting or when mechling was brave enough to say something. He was quiet strange to her at the time. Always staring, quiet, stuttering when she asked him something, and if she listen carefully, she could hear the soft hum of his heating system. She understood none of this.

It wasn't till she introduced him to the twins did he finally said something. She could remember it like it was yesterday. He was frozen where he stood when the twins tackled her and cling to her like it was orns since they saw her. He stood quiet which was not strange but she could feel that something was wrong. After the twins left, that was when he spoke up.

""When I see you smile, my spark races. I feel like the luckiest mech in the world when you just talk to me. When you're sad...I just want to hug you tight to my chassis and-and just make sure you're safe. I'm not smart. I'm not...handsome or rich. However my feelings for you are true. Every time I see you...my spark," he stuttered moving his servos frantically in front of him. I know..but...we barely have talk and I don't know everything about you. I don't know what makes you smile, what makes you sad, what makes you mad but I want to know. I want to know everything about you!"

She had wanted to fall in love with this mech. He would have been good for her. He was nice, hardworking, and cared a lot about the other sparklings (when he visited) but her spark never raced. She never felt like the luckiest femme around him. She never felt like any of the things he said except around the twins. Right then it just clicked. She was in love with the twins. In the end the mech smiled sadly and just walked away. She didn't say anything, never rejected him, but her expression apparently did.

_"Your optics are very expressive."_

"Aw are you sad because you missed us?"

Silverstriker blinked looking up from her pedes to the source of the voice. Sunny and Sides standing there like they own the freaking streets with a grin...well Sidewipe with a grin and Sunny with a slight smirk. She rolled her optics at them. Of course these two would be here. Why did she ever doubt she would never see these two ever again? They were the reason why she had a fragging record with the bots downtown. "No, more like sad because you guys are here."

The twins pouted but each latched on to one of her servos.

"So what's for dinner?"

* * *

_I don't know why I get so protective and jealous over you when you're not even mine._-Amarjeet Das

* * *

Silverstriker stared at the group of femmes staring, cuddling, and purring at her mechs. They were all disgustingly beautiful and exotic in their own way and she hated every one of them for it. All of the femmes paint job was bright and colorful, they were all tall compared to her. But it wasn't her fault that she didn't have the funds. It wasn't her fault that the only paint within her limits was dull like tan or grey. Frag—she couldn't even get white!

So that's why, she was sitting here alone and forgotten while her mechs were flirting with the bunch of slaggers.

And every second it seems another femme joined the crowd.

She wanted to rip their pretty little faces apart.

Then run them over in her alt form.

But that would be illegal and she didn't have the funds to pay her way out of jail. But one day she'll beat the slag out of them. But until that day come, she would have to sit through another agonizing moment. However it wasn't fair! She was there for them from beginning. She was there when not one single femme looked their way. She was there, fixing them up when they got too injured after a fight or working her aft off when they were low on supplies.

But now it was different.

The twins were now somebody. With Sunny's art career taking off and Side's trading business (may or may not be illegal) at its peak, they no longer needed her. They got new paint, new armor redone, and most of all new friends. They didn't need her anymore. However Silverstriker was stubborn. She would stick with them even if they don't need her. It's what friends do. It's what she would do...for them.

"Silvy!" Silverstriker snapped out of thought and smiled at the intruder. Well she wanted to sneer at him but that wouldn't be nice, now would it? And it's not like he finds it offensive, in fact the mech finds delight in playing with her anger.

She downed her high-grade and smiled forcibly at the mech. "It's Silverstriker and it's good to see you too, Jazz."

Jazz smiled cheekily at the smaller and obviously pissed femme. He liked visiting her when he could. She was so entertaining! She may be tiny but her reactions were so big! "So what are you doing here lil' femme? I thought this wasn't your kind of scene."

Silverstriker exhaled, her optics trailing to her mechs. They were so close yet so far away and it hurt her spark. She flinched as one of the femmes giggled and brighten their optic at them. Her spark pulsed painfully against her spark chamber as she watched. "Sideswipe and Sunstreaker."

Jazz leaned back in his seat, humming a little tune. He turned to where the mechs were. From the day he met Silverstriker, Jazz knew about her crush. It has already been seven orns since he knew, and seven orns of begging on Jazz's part. Every time he saw her, he'd ask her to join the Autobots.

And every time she would say no.

Jazz would have stopped asking orns ago because the femme had enough on her plate and didn't need him stressing her out. However the big boss wanted Silverstriker on the Autobots side before the war really begins to take place.

After all who wouldn't want an aft kicking femme who could create weapons within a cycle?

Slaggers! That's who! However the femme kept rejecting the offer! She wanted to stay with the twins! Jazz had to respect her for that though, To stay and help the mech you love and get nothing in return...that takes real dedication.

It was kind of stupid at the same time but if that was the case he was kind of stupid too. After all he was chasing after a stoic mech who was all about logic. Ahh young love. Young unfortunate, one-sided, stupid love.

"So," he sang sliding closer to the femme. "What's on our agenda today?"

"Drink till I get fragged up?" She scowled before looking at the twins. "Or maybe wait to see if the twins will be too fragged to go home...then I'll have to take them home."

Ah there's that familiar heart broken look. It practically killed Jazz every time he sees it. If he wasn't so in love, he'd definitely try to win Silvy over. It wasn't like she was a bad catch. A bit on the short side but that could be because she couldn't afford any proper upgrades. If only she'd join then Jazz would ensure Silvy would get a proper upgrade, beautiful pain job (a nice teal color would suit her) and definitely proper armor. Her ones were scrap metals bolted together.

It was by luck, Silvy didn't care how she looked or acted. In fact, Jazz can certainly remember how they met. He was buying some energon at a quick and buy when he bumped into the femme. She looked out of place with her bland color and pieces of metal. But her state of appearance was worsen when his energon spilled all over her.

He made move to apologize but she simply shrugged it off with a roll of her optics before buying him another. In end she apologized and walked away, leaving him with his energon. It was embarrassing when he realized he simply stood there in shock. After all he went through in life, he shouldn't be shock at all.

But her attitude was rather charming compared to the snobs he dealt with everyday. So he tracked her down and thought of numerous ways to apologize. He never did, until his boss man told him about the femme.

It worked our perfectly for him.

Until he found out about her fondness for the twins.

In the beginning, it was hilarious to see the gruff like, independent femme so in love with these two. She was pretty much wrapped around their finger. She could be so tired, but the minute the twins cry for help, she is up at her feet with renew enthusiasm. But after a orn, the situation just got sad. Seeing her so heartbroken when the twins ditched her in favor of cheap femmes. Comforting her when she end up sobbing and drunk. Putting her to bed, when she got hurt doing something for the twins, because said slaggers would immediately call her for a favor when they are asked to party.

To say he was pissed at them was subtle.

"Nope, Nope, Nope." Jazz scowled. "You and I are going to ditch this joint and do something fun." he stood up smiled at the femme. Silvy simply stared at the mech uncertain.

"By fun?"

"Buy a lot of high grade, some snackage, and sneak into the old mech's house." he winked.

Silvy chuckled. She swear the mech was a terrible influence on her. For some reason they started a ritual to sneak into old mech Swiftdrover richy-rich apartment. He wasn't necessarily in charge but he certainly didn't like Silvy at first glance. He wasn't afraid to show it either. Always calling her scrap metal, bottom feeder and all those commoners name.

In short he was a total snob.

She looked back at the twins and chewed slightly on her lower lip. Maybe they don't need her. She was certainly not their femme creator or anything. Her sparked fritz at that thought. Sometimes she wanted to be just more than that. "Maybe I should sta-" the words froze in her vocal chords as she watched Sunstreaker lean closer to another femme...that wasn't her. She clenched her servos and nodded stiffly.

"Alright."

* * *

"So Silvy, wha-"

"Jazz, no."

"Fine Silverstriker," he sighed exasperatedly. "why can't I call you Silvy? We're not strangers at all after all I did grope yo-"

"Say another word and I will kick you in the aft pipe." she scowled feeling her heating system ready to blow. Why, Oh why did she let the mech get drunk? Around her? He was very touchy-feely and affectionate bot when drunk. Well he was a affectionate bot sober, but at least he had a sensible processor..sometimes. But while he was high off his processor, he was also the high light of the club that night. She had fun till he decided to get really friendly with her aft.

To her horror everyone noticed.

Even the twins but they cheered when they witness her being groped every inch of her life.

"Finally getting some?" they would tease. It was all mixed emotions there. Embarrassment, annoyance, and disappointment. Maybe she wanted those cliche moments when the guy finally notice them, gets jealous but that's wishful thinking. Many times she wondered how they would react if she actually had the funds to clean up herself. Would they notice her then? Probably not. They weren't that shallow.

She was their friend.

Their sister.

Their guardian.

It was her job to be there for them until they don't need her. No matter how much she wished there was more...

"Anyways Mc'Crankers," Jazz pouted. "How's business?"

"Good I guess, a huge shipment of weapons though..." she trailed off before looking at Jazz. "Something big is going to happen, right?"

He couldn't lie to her, even he wanted. She was already caught in the web from the day she raised her gun at the worst mech to raise it at. "Yup."

"Of course, no peace for hard workers." she muttered downing her energon. Feeling all limbs in her form, relaxed she plopped backwards on to her back strut. Why couldn't life be peaceful like now? No work, no fighting, no heartbreak.

"Hey Jazz?"

"Yea?"

"Take your servos off my chassis."

* * *

It wasn't until morning, did she finish work. She would have stayed longer but her system warned her continuously at the 10% of energon left. With a glance at her work, she parted. Luckily she had finished off 2/3 of the load and the rest of the work were minor details. She also had to remember the rest of the materials were coming in a cyber-week. Hopefully Swindle will bring in decent scraps. However knowing the mech, it would be overpriced as well. But she didn't want to think about it. Silverstriker yawned a little while she walked down the empty streets.

"Silver! There you are!"

It was like dejavu all over again. Standing by her apartment with grins and of course a smirk from Sunny like they own the place. However they rarely came to her place anymore. Which only means they want something. Or in this case Sides want something. And knowing the mech all her life, it was something stupid. "What do you two want?"

"A favor, a really small favor." Sides grinned. But seeing her blank expression made him pout. "Okay maybe its a big favor but we'll pay-"

"He'll pay you back." Sunny butted in.

"Fine I'll pay you back." Sides pouted.

"What is it?" she grouched. She hoped it wasn't something terribly stupid. Last time the mech asked her for a favor, it was because the dolt decided to flirt with the wrong femme. She had to go and talk to the femme's bond mate while he hid behind her. The femme wasn't helping the situation either by winking and smiling suggestively at Sides.

She was going to kill the mech one day.

"Er, well you see I'm getting serious this really pretty femme and I want you to meet her. " he smiled rubbing the back of his helm. "And I know you're busy with work so I'll pay you back for the time."

She could feel her spark burn hazardous in her chassis as she rewind the words. What did he say? She shot Sunny a look? She wasn't sure what kind of look tho. Bewilder? Confusion? Are you kidding?

He simply shrugged like he has no idea what's going on through his twins helm.

"S-sure I'd love to meet her." she stuttered feeling shock slowly taking over her frame. What else was she suppose to say besides yes? If she refused? The twins would be disappointed and it would make Sunny suspicious.

"This is great! How does tomorrow sound?"

"...O-Okay well that's great!" Primus how fake her smile was. "So we'll meet?"

"At our place." he grinned.

They talked for a few kliks before Sides remember he had early plans with his femme. Sunny no matter how much he denied it, he was growing fond of this femme. She can see it in his optics. That soft look he only ever shown Sides when he was in the mood. It was also in their coding. They were twins. Born from the same spark. They can't live without one another nor can they bond with different femmes. Only one. When one twin felt something for a femme, the other twin will most likely follow.

It made her tank churn at that thought. She was not losing one but two of them. It was unavoidable.

She should smile. She should be glad. This was the mark that it was time to move on. The twins may have thought of her as their sister... Why couldn't she do the same.

She felt so slagging mad at herself for wishing the femme was evil, reviled or something negative.

That way she can keep the twins to herself for a little longer.

* * *

Primus must hate her. Or someone really hated her and cursed her for this life. She went to the twins home as planned. To her utter disappointment, the femme was nothing like Silver wanted her to be.

She was nice.

Sweet.

Sincere.

Silver optics never looked any higher than her energon. Guilt ate at her spark. The femme, Blue Sky, was a sweet spark. She was also very delicate and so nice. It was hard to believe just days ago, femme's from the club were drooling over twins when they had this sweet femme here today.

"So how long were you guys...?" she hated that her voice sound so weird. Then again she was the only one who felt awkward here.

_Because_ _you're_ _making_ _it_ _awkward_ _for_ _yourself!_ A snide voice laughed in her head. It sounds just like Keepers but more annoying to put it simple.

"Oh I was at the art opening and I happen to bump into Sides and we end up talking all night. " she smiled sweetly patting the red mech servos.

She felt like releasing everything from her tank. It was a terrible idea to meet her. Especially since she woke up with a fritzing helm. Never again will she drink another high grade while moping about the twins. Well never drink whatever Jazz gifts her. He always like mixing the high grade with his specialty.

They drank energon while Sides and Blue Sky talked. They chattered and chattered until finally she excused herself to buy some treats. They all offered to go with her, but she pretty much lied through her dentas that she wanted the love glitch to spend time together.

Sunny end up following her.

Walking in silence with the mech beside her, it was comforting. At least she had him..for now. But how long will he stay by her side? How long until he too be ensnared by the other femme's gentle nature?

"She's not too bad." Sunny began awkwardly.

Apparently it won't take that long. "No, she's really sweet and kind."

"Yea.. "

Silver paused and look at the mech. "Just promise me you'll be nice to her and treat her like a fragging princess."

Sunny rolled his optics but she could see the happiness in his optics. "Of course."

_And don't forget me._

Why was it so hard to say those simple words? Don't forget me. Please for Primus sakes, don't forget me. But the words froze in her vocal chords the klik she opened her mouth.

"Greetings."

Silver and Sunny swerved around to look at the strange mech. He didn't look like he belonged here. His speech was a bit odd as well. Last time she ever heard someone like that, it was at the Science Academy. She never attended the place but her spark lurched in envy at the tools and advance technology they had. She was only there to deliver the broken pads no one wanted to fix.

She had ignore the stares and taunts that reached her audio receptors. After all everyone was wealthy there. She was pretty much a zoo attraction to them.

"Are you lost?" she asked confused.

"No I believe I am in the right place, are you Silverstriker?"

She stared at the mech feeling dread sliver up her back strut. She was very much aware of Sunny placing himself in front of her. The only time someone asked for her name was when the land lord sent them, demanding payment. Last time she had to build a new leg and arm from scratch, but she looked better than the person sent to her.

She could take them on. She had no problem. The only problem was that Sunny was around. They were never around when it happened. She was happy with that. Knowing them, they'd get mad at being kept in the dark about her situation.

"You wouldn't by any chance be Hydra's friend?"

The mech tilt his helm before giving her haunty look. "Unfortunately no, I am here for an entirely different reason."

"That would be?"

"As you know, a war is brewing up as we speak. Every bot will have to take sides, and my liege deem you to be rather useful." he said.

Liege? War? It was like she was talking to Jazz all over again. However judging from his face plate, this one wouldn't be as easy as Jazz.

"And... Who is your liege?" she questioned or stalled. She was trying very hard to keep alm and analyze her surrounding. For something, anything that she could use in case the mech proves to be a but stubborn.

The mech stayed silent, staring right at her even when Sunny was blocking 55% of her frame. What was he trying to find? And who the frag sent him? If this was the Autobots trying to be rough, they got another thing coming. That and Jazz was going to need to replace his audio receptors after she's done yelling at him. The mech may have not been responsible but he could at least warn her.

"I find it hard to believe that a femme of your frame could have beaten him." he replied brushing her query off. "However all truth lies on the surveillance tape."

Silver optics brighten at those words. Surveillance tape? What was this mech talking about? She ran through her memory files but nothing are up. The only time she was caught on surveillance was when Sides did something stupid with her help. Now that she think of it, she needed to stop helping Side's with favors.

_Oh Primus._ However he said his liege wanted her to join his side. And there was also that phrase of beating him. Who was him? And she has never beaten anyone! That sound more like Sunny and Sides hobbies.

"What is he talking about, Silver?" Sunny muttered.

"Do I look like know?" she answered back. "Which fraction are you from?"

Instead of answering her, the mech kept staring at her with a look of undisguised interest. It didn't bring her any comfort. In fact, it sent static down her back strut at just looking at him. He looked like he wanted to dissect her into small pieces. She could feel Sunny getting antsy from beside her. Something didn't seem right about the situation at all now that she thought about it. She could see the movement in the alleys, roof top and from the sound of it, behind looked back the mech who simply tilt his helm.

"Lord Megatron wishes for you to join our fraction: The Decepticons, it would be wise for you to agree."

* * *

**Okay not exactly how I wanted it to end but meh. To understand this...this is just to get to know Silverstriker. This is like the past etc, etc...chapter 2 and so forth would be the future time. Anything relating to flashback would be italic. And why I am explaining this is because there are people who will get confuse. **

**Oh and tried my best with all the grammar, italic, bold etc. I did everything on my phone and sometimes my phone is mean to me...like not saving what I did, making me get mad and have to retype the stuff...AGAIN. Also if you're confused about this chapter, don't worry, everything will be explained in future chapters. This is just the beginning.**

**I'd love to say this is a Sunny/OC/Sides fic but inspiration can change and like what I asked my fans in my other fics...**

_ **Do you think you can be just friends with someone you love? **_

**Who knows how it might end. Anyways tell me what you guys think and one more question. Well two..what you think of it so far and give me a femme name. The latter is rather important than the first tho.**


	2. Chapter 2

**UPDATE: _For those guests or reviewers I have NOT messaged yet. On my tumblr is a mini preview of the next chapter ^^; Also I just fixed up this chapter...cause I accidentally typed Iacon instead of Kaon. Geez_**

Boom Shaka-laka! I updated! -3- I am Awesome...and I just ate cereal! Notes at the bottom~ ;) Oh and this chapter, like the first one is series of many events...*shifty eyes* Sorry!

* * *

** Forgetting You**

_**Chapter II**_

* * *

_There you are." Silver sighed in relief._

_She had been busy tinkering with the energon maker when Keeper came in screaming her vocal chords. While Silver sat there frozen, Keeper kept yelling and screaming. Optics ablaze with anger and disgust and servos clenched so tight, Silver could hear the metal squeak painfully. Silver had seen Keeper angry plentiful of times due to the twins, however this one took the energon. She had feared for the twins that time._

_Never once had Keeper ever looked so angry but there she stood furious. When she calmed, Silver was quite scared to look up. Sometimes she would asked herself, what happen to the Keeper who was so kind and pretty? She still, of course, looked pretty, but it was more of a cold beauty. _

_"Silver you have a cycle to look for them, if not then no energon for you tonight." _

_She wanted to protest that it wasn't fair. Silver had been working all day with chores and with the other younglings. However with a dark glare, the words froze in her vocal chords. She nodded with her helm bowed._

_So that's why she was here. Kneeling in front of the sparkling toy box where the twins sat squeezed tight together._

_"Why are you two in here?"_

_Sides pouted at her with wide lubricant filled optics. "Nothing." However Sunny shoved his elbow into Sides side with a grunt. Sides glared at his twin before looking at her embarrassed and a bit scared._

_"Okay! The sparkling with the green color paint-"_

_"You mean Cloud Beam?"_

_"Yea her. She wanted her toys but Keeper placed it in her office so we snuck in and took it."_

_He ended with a grin. She studied the mechling closely. Their story sounded true but something was missing. So she forced Sides repeat the story, this time analysing his movement. She knew the mech was hiding something._

_"You're telling the truth... But not the whole truth." she smiled. "Now this time, the whole truth."_

_This time Sunny was the one to answer. His optics alight, and dentas worrying his bottom lip plate. "She was being mean to Cloud Beam by taking away her toy, so me and Sides took it back by sneaking in her office-"_

_"And we may have painted everything in the room pink." Sides ended guiltily. _

_Silver sighed leaning her face into one of her servos. "Sounds about right...but you know its wrong to do that._"

_The twins looked away from her and pouted. They refuse to feel remotely guilty for what happen. It was the keeper's fault! If only she'd stop bullying the others. Especially the younger sparklings who couldnt even defend themselves._

_"But I'm proud of you two." She grinned. The twins optics snapped back to the femme in astonishment and curiosity. "You did it for a good reason...that's why I'm gonna tell you to hide at Dark Riders place, say I sent you, alright?"_

_The twins nodded quickly in relief and awe. They both leaped from their spot and on to her. Unfortunately she wasn't strong enough and end up lying below the two lump. In reply, Silver patted their back strut affectionately._

_"You're the best Silver!"_

* * *

"...In conclusion you will make 30% more profit than the usual 11%" Mirage ended with a pleased smile. So far his presentation was perfect. The older mechs seem to approve judging from the greedy gleam in their optics. This was a plus of course, however the bot he was supposed to please had not once looked up from the pad he distributed. His mech creator specified that this bot needed to be please, needed to be impressed into selling their product. After all it's the first company to rise to the top within an orn. So far many companies were rejected and he can only hope his would be approved.

He fear what his creator would think if he failed as well.

The only plus he see in the situation was finally meeting the infamous Femme Myoshia. She was already famous among the high elite. She was rumored to be created by Primus himself. However It wasn't even her appearance that caught their attention. After all he has seen many femme who declared they have met the femme and adjusted their own appearance in hopes to be just as stupendous as the femme. But where the other femmes looked beautiful, Femme Myoshia was _magnificent_. From the way she walked into the room, helm held high and optics bright as the aquatic Venus planet. His processor had actually lagged his data process the astro-sec he met her.

Without a word or movement, she controlled them. She had cast a power over them with just a look of her optic. He had seen how the other mechs stare at her. There were many mechs with defiant and hate. After all their commander was a femme which hasn't happen since the golden age of cybertron. There were others with lust and admiration, and little with respect. It caused to him wonder, where did he lie?

"You bring a good point in your project however do tell me...have you tried the product yourself?" she questioned finally looking at him. Her optics had darken cruelly resembling the endless space. Dark optics? They studied him, pierced his spark. Could she read him like a open data pad?

"U-Unfortunately I was not ab..." he hesitated but immediately quieten once seeing the femme stood up. "Interesting however not enough data provided to be approved."

She stood there for a few kliks assessing him. He froze feeling terribly nervous. Famous femme staring him down. He could feel his heating purring to his embarrassment. "We will discussed more but do provide more data and try the product yourself." Myoshia smiled before walking out of the door.

The elders who watched the femme walked out, turned to Mirage amazed. "Congrats youngling, that's as close of a agreement you're getting."

* * *

"Femme Myoshia!"

Myoshia grimaced hearing the high pitch call. Of all days, why did it had to be this day? Maybe she can pretend she didn't hear it and immediately escape from this dreadful place. She should have held the meeting at her office rather than come here.

"Femme Myoshia!"

The call was louder which only caused to her quicken her pace. She kept her optics on the pad in front of her so it would seem she is busy. However the klik she reached the door, a heavy servo landed on her shoulder. It's weight forced her bolts groan softly and pain receptor ring in her helm.

"Lord Sequence, how are you?" she asked politely. The mech has certainly changed over the last orn since they first met. Just starting into high society, Myoshia was done a fool, gossiped and spurned. Of course Lord Sequence was a member and leader of the society at the time.

From that day she had promised to make them regret their words. It took an orn but now she had backgrounds on each and everyone of them. However small details should be taken more seriously. After all she didn't want to be suprise like today.

Finding out about his youngling, Mirage was shock enough.

"Oh just wonderful!" the mech laughed. Myoshia looked past the mech and notice 2 assistance. They both were holding large painting. She winced in pity knowing these mech run behind this slagger, careful not to drop the painting. "I hope the meeting went well."

She could see in his optics, hope, curiosity and maybe resentment. Was it wrong that his resentment feed her feel triumph? Now she understood why some mechs would say _Basking in my glory_. She smiled but it did not answer. Best to keep them on their pedes.

"What do you have there?" she asked pointing to the paintings. The mech never pointed out her avoidance and turned to look at the painting. His optics glowed in pride and glee at the paintings.

"Ah yes this painting! I had just bought it to..."

She didn't even need to listen to him. She knew this painting, knew the artist. Her spark burned heavily at the sight of something so familiar. How long has it been?

"How much?" she interrupted smiling at the mech. The mech looked miffed that she dare interrupt his gloating but his optics brighten at her words. He looked even a bit proud from what she could see. She can already imagine the mech bragging to his associate about the "Infamous Femme Myoshia wanted something from him." How proud the mech was. She wanted to slowly break him.

"This is an original fro-"

"How. **Much**?" She ended with a smile. One way or another, she was getting that painting even if it meant removing the obstacle. And it seem the mech knew that as well because he took a step back, optics darting from the painting to her.

* * *

_"Sunny? What are you doing here?"_

_The mech quickly stood in front of his project scowling at the femme. Well this was a surprise for her. To see the mech here at her place...past midnight without Sides at his hip. But what shocked her was the state of his appearance. His paint, for the first time, was messed with other varieties of colors. It worried her a little especially since the mech didn't panic or angst over it. Was the mech sick? And what was he doing in her apartment?_

_"Are you okay?"_

_The mech nodded but refused to move from his position. "You're...here early." She sat her freshly bought energon on the table and grabbed a cloth to wipe the oil and smudges off._

_"Well it's my home...I can come early when I want," She smiled before glancing at the mech. "Can't I?" The mech snorted before turning back to his project. She stared at his back strut Silver simply walked off to her own 'office' so she can continue working on the pads. It was so stupid how some were ruined. They said they don't know how but she had already rebooted some and saw interesting images and videos.  
_

_Stupid stuck up fraggers._

* * *

_When she was done, day light was already greeting her. She checked her internals and energon levels quickly before walking to next room. Her energon was untouched, and Sunny was nowhere in sight. His mess was cleaned as if he was never there._

_Was he even here?_

_She grimace looking through her memory. Maybe she had a glitch. Downing a energon, she departed to her quarters. She should just sleep it off. Opening the door with a push, she blinked at the sight that met her. Above her sleeping area was a painting. It was a painting of cybertron. Maybe not now considering the upcoming (endless) war and with so many bots homeless.._

_It was painting of the Cybertron she wished for._

_She couldn't help the grin. Would anyone fault her for dream come true? She shook her helm, grin still wide on her face as she walked to the bed. Sitting on the corner she looked at the twins who somehow taken up all her bed._

_"Pain in the aft." She muttered looking at the window. The day light was always there to greet her and for the first time she was actually happy to greet it. "Thank you..."_

___"You're welcome."_

* * *

"Femme Mia?!"

Myoshia looked at her assistant Cheesecake. Sweet adorable Cheesecake, her dear assistant the company chose out of hundred of other volunteers. Petite, painted in a soft pink creamy color, and sincerely sweet and nice. Primus did she want to hit the femme sometimes. Maybe it's because she remembered a certain someone, or that the femme was too nosy and a big sparkling at time.

Coolant pouring down her pretty face, she looked at Myoshia with horror and shock. "Y-Your servo! What happen to your servo? Oh! And one of your optic!"

Myoshia rolled her optic and watched as the femme panic. Sometimes it was funny, but considering how many meetings she attended, today was not that day. Although she was missing a servo, an optic and one of the helm ornaments she wore at times, she felt pleasant. Sitting right beside her hidden under expensive cloths, was something she value more than a limb.

"I did an exchange." She answered shrugging her shoulder. "Call for a replacement but before that, I want you to ensure this is hanged in my quarters. Ensure it is treated delicately."

"B-But Mia! Your-"

"Now."

Cheesecake nodded grabbing the painting before fleeing to the other room. Myoshia leaned back looking at her surrounding. The finest of everything. Vibrant colors, paintings worth millions, custom made energon makers, and simple items akin to a pad assembled from the finest materials. All bots who manage to visit her home would burn in envy and awe. They claim she was fortunate to have all this. Must be quite a happy femme.

But was she happy?

After all, to gain all of this...what did she sacrifice? To sacrifice something of equal value to gain the whole cybertron wrapped around her servos. But did she truly gain all of this? No...was more definitely forced into this life style in exchange for something more important than wealth and power...

* * *

_Pain was the first thing she felt when she woke up._

_It throbbed throughout her frame constantly. On better days, she should simply lie there, letting the low hum of pain wash over her frame. However on it's worse day, it felt identical incisors continuously stabbing her or someone was slowly cutting into her frame. The pain was unbearable. It was like an explosion slowly incurring throughout her body._

_There were times she felt somewhat like an empty shell of herself. Her emotions numb, joints unresponsive to her commands. Sometimes she felt ashame. While she laid there, she wondered what happen to Sunny._

_Was he alive?_

_Coolant fell, identically the H20 on the other planets. Silver always wondered if they felt relaxing. Did they feel as cool as it looks? The coolant however was no H20, it stung when it seeped into certain areas._

_Was she going to offline like this?_

* * *

_With no optics, she couldn't see anything. She couldn't see when it became night or when it became day. She couldn't even see when some other bot came and walk by. Were there any bots? No audio receptor, she heard nothing but her thoughts. It drove her insane. She sang to herself to occupy the heavy silence. shifted her unseeing optics around. However the one thing that made her feel real was the constant pain that throb throughout her frame. It distracted her from the depression, distracted her from the silence, the loneliness, and most of all made her feel alive._

_The pain stung and bit at her receptors but she welcomed it. Sometimes she smiled before blacking out. The pain was her friends. They were trying to help her. They were her reality. Hopes and dreams were for those who lost sanity._

_So that's why she cried when she heard voices. Sweet voices talking above her. Their words meant nothing to her but the sound. She had lost to insanity! She can hear them. She can hear their voices._

_"What's wrong with her?"_

_I don't know, she answered the voice. Maybe she was just delusional...After all, when was the last time she drank an energon? It felt like days. And as far as she is concerned, these voices were just a figment of her imagination. They were just delusions. Nothing more than insanity getting to her._

* * *

_"__Is this her?"_

_Silver wanted to see who her visitor was. However it was rather useless since she had no control over her movement. It was...a relief to be able to see and hear again but it still reminiscent a dream. Although the medics came in and checked her, it was only for a fleeting sec before they disappeared. They did not speak, did not look at her. How should she even know if this was still not a dream?_

_"Yes, this is the femme." this voice was a bit gruff but maybe they were just tired. Who knows? After all Sunny would make this kind of tone when he missed his beauty nap. "But before I finish the last procedure...why does the Auto glitches want her?"_

_This again? She wanted to her want to roll her eyes but what's the point? So she shut down her optics but kept her audios on. She kind of want to hear the reason as well. Jazz would always asked but never had she asked for an explanation._

_"Believe it or not but this femme is the one who created the first fusion canon." respect dripped from words. She could feel a bit of pride except she has no idea what he is talking about._

_"Y-You mean Megatron's..." In contrast to the first mech, this voice was now full of fear. Who was Megatron again? It sounded vaguely familiar now that she was thinking about it._

_"Well...she didn't personally create it for the mech but because of her, Megatron has the weapon."_

_"How?"_

_"It began back few orns, I think it was in Kaon..."_

_Kaon? That dreadful place? She only been there once in her life and never going back again. If it wasn't for those two, she ought to never had to go there in the first place. However the twins placed in their helm that they needed more credit so they end up running to the dreaded city. She didn't even know they went to join the gladiators. They have told her they were going to the city to find a job. Of course she was worried but they were of age._

_But then she end up finding out. It was probably 2 orns after they left. They communicate with her often so she never noticed. However gladiators were popular and when heard of the famous Sunstreaker, she just knew. What was worse, was the opponent he was going to face. She often forgot his name but he was undefeated and renowned for leaving his opponent on the brink to offline. Her spark grew heavy with worry. What if Sunny..._

* * *

"Femme Myoshia, will you be attending the art gallery today?" Cheesecake smiled neatly placing the pads on her desk. Her parts were easily replaced, painted over like it was never taken. The only negative part would probably be the ache. She hated getting new parts. They were uncomfortable, didn't seem to fit in with the rest of her and most of all, fake.

However it wouldn't do if walked out with no pedes or optics. Imagine the scandal. Well she never cared for the public's opinion however the Big Boss was screamer. Last time he went off his aft, she ended up with a bust up audio receptor. And not hearing anything caused her to fritz out of her processor. She was unpleasant for the next few cycles. All mechs were warned and avoided crossing her.

"Of course...I am a big fan of the artist."

* * *

_So did you all like it? You must say yes ._. and review because writer's depend on review. It's like food for them. Yum! Lol sooooo please tell me what you think alright? ;) Anyway I made a new tumblr (yup, heard right) It's because I realize I don't upload fast enough...and sometimes I need someone to tell me what they think of certain parts. I usually make (well i ask her first so can't say I made her do it) Kairid read for me. _

_So yea on that tumblr, I'll put up some clips and pieces of the fanfics and if you're lucky, maybe I can write a fic for you...no moolah needed! xD_

_I'll also post my drawings up on it too (I drew a pic of Myoshia so check it out) Oh and **if you guys know some A+ fics or cliche but good TF fics message me on tumblr** cause I'm creating a rec list and it would be nice if you guys helped create it as well :) You **don't** need a tumblr account to msg me. **Just go anon**. _

_Oh and if you're wondering about Cheescake...she's actually canon in TF so she's not a OC._

**Tumblr:** doyouseemyi. tumblr. com

_Don't forget to review ;)_

**Reviews:**

**Guest:** Thanks :)

**Lumina13:** Aw shucks glad you think it's one of a kind :D

**Aimee: **Lol I hope you like it so far :D

**Jess:** Wait no more!...But you have to wait for the next one xD

**Nightshadekiller:** These are good names :) They're cute

**Movielover121796:** OMG! Thank you!

**SJSGirl:** LOL glad you like my version of Jazz xD

**Guest:** You will see the ass kicking soon but now..so patience young grasshopper

**Cool:** Lol thanks

**Dawn Racer:** OOooh I'll be honest and say I thought ur name was weird (one you provided) but it got fun to say after I kept repeating it in different voices xD

**Guest9:** Lol here ya go! Hope you enjoy :3

**Guest:** I am sorry but I am LAZY. So the best you can get out of me is 3000+ words. Like i said in chaoter one. It took me months to write that.


	3. Chapter 3

******Hey! Quick update right? I hope you guys like it ;3 Worked really hard on this chapter ^/^**

* * *

**Forgetting You**

**Chapter III**

* * *

Art Galleries was a popular activity among the wealthy bots. The rich high grade provided, the smell of freshly made energon snacks and of course potential bond mates. She could see the clutter of femmes standing in their groups, all gossiping and staring certain mechs. The mechs certainly were no different, pretending to be studying the paintings, pretending like they understood it while thinking which femme they'd like to take home. How barbarous.

It was comedic how simple they act. How they believe they were subtle when they talk. They simply talk about business and how much credit they're making. Bragging while getting annoyed when one bot showed you up? Maybe it was why she attended the gallery. Well one of the reasons. She was a lover of art, collecting few herself. However she could come any other day when the gallery was quiet and lacked the tremendous audience. No, she came here for the entertainment the elites provided. Of course she knew she wasn't the only one.

She could see few mechs and femme who, like herself, prefer to remain quiet but hid a laughing smile behind the glasses of high grade. It's actually a relief to know there are at least other femmes and mech with a processor in those helm of theirs.

Art and laughter, what a beautiful combination. She had to give the artist props on such a beautiful location and of course the presentation was magnificent as well.

Of course all good things must come to an end...

* * *

She could see the outline of the artist. So far away, it made her want to run and reach for the mech. However she never dared to approach the mech for many different reasons. It was important that she didn't. But even so, it didn't make it any easier. Just seeing the outline of the mech's backstrut made her spark hurtle all over the place. Pleasant shocks skid random places on her frame. Sometimes he would turn and she could see the smirk upon his lips and it would send a intense wave of heat throughout her frame.

"Femme Myoshia?"

She looked away from the artist and shook her helm in incredulity. Of all places, the mech would come here? She would have never taken the glitch to be a fan of art. She could see the penetrating optics harden at the sight of her. Servos clenched tight in his own before he grabbed her own. She winced before glaring at the mech. What the frag! Schooling a composed front, Myoshia optics gleamed as she stared at the mech before her. Standing tall and proud with a sneer gracing his face plate. Using his height, the mech over shadowed her as if she was a small sparkling. He was trying to frighten her the only way a mech of his intelligent knew how. She wanted to laugh and maybe screw with processor a bit. Did he think she was just some petty femme who'd quickly submit when he stands at his tallest? Or cry when he grabs her servo, squeezing tightly as warning? Did he truly think she'd be scared?

Did he learned absolute nothing from their last encounter?

"Hello there sir." she purred tilting her helm up at him. Maybe to other bots, it looked like she was acting coy with the bot. However seeing the flare in the mech's optics, he knew her all too well. "How may I be of service?"

"We had a deal Femme Myoshia." he spoke. His voice was like a thunder one usually heard during ion storms: low and heavy. She hated Ion storms. "If you meet the-"

"You'll what?" she interrupted. Her optics daring him to finish his sentence. Maybe after a orn of working as head owner she was getting over confident. Most bots would believe she was pushing her luck. However what does she have to lose? She have never trusted the mech and never will. The day the autobots placed her in this position, she accumulate plans of her own. So that's why she couldn't help the small smile that graced her lip plates while her optics darken mercilessly. "Sentinel Prime...are you threatening me?"

The mech stared down at her but with no reply, Myoshia smirked. "Do you take me for a fool Sentinel Prime? We may had a deal on me building you your stupid toys in return for what I ask. So what I do, how I do it...I have no reason to explain to some bot of your...intelligent. And I didn't even make the deal with _you_. I didn't build anything for _you_. So don't tell me what I can or cannot do."

She could see the words slowly sinking in. She knew it was sinking in. His optics obscured by pure hatred for the femme, he tightened his servos on the joints. It took will power on her behalf to keep her optics on his while giving him a serene smile. The pain was absolute. She could hear the metal squeal, while small warnings kept obscuring her sight. However she will not step down. For every centimeter he damages, she will times it by 10. It was after all, common courtesy to return the favor.

"Unhand her!" The mech was quick enough to push her away, however the damage was done. Her servo was looked like those crushed organics. Wrinkled, damaged, and dead. She couldn't even feel anything in the mid section of her servos. It seem the brutish mech damaged the receptors. However she paid no mind to it. No. Her optics locked on to the the femme who interrupted their 'disagreement'. Painted in a pastel pink with pearly white trimmings, optics wide and bright like the Ckeva blue star. Delicately tall and happy, the femme stood across from them. Her shout garnered attention from other mechs and femme all whom optics zoomed in on them. Myoshia breathed in deeply before ex venting.

Blue Star certainly hasn't changed.

"Sentinel Prime I believe you over welcomed your stay." Blue Star scowled. Even angered, the femme was pretty. It was ridiculous how a dark feeling grew in her optics. Never had she thought she'd see this femme again. Banishing the thoughts to back of her processor, Myoshia looked up at mech and smiled. She could feel the anger rolling off him.

"You heard the femme." _Leave_.

The mech stared and walked away. He ignored the dirty looks several mechs sent him, and the way femmes backed away as he approached. Damage was her servo, but damaged was his reputation. He was going to lose a lot of sponsors, she just know it. She wanted the laugh, but that seem too despicable.

"You are my role model Femme Myoshia."

Myoshia looked at the femme confused."...What?"

Blue Sky turned to her, smiling freely and happily. Her optics were twinkling in awe and admiration. She even had her servos pressed against her chassis like some love sick femme. It creep her out.

"I-I mean it's just you are founder of the greatest company! An-And you're so enigmatic and smart! You're also changing lives! I have heard you donated to an orphanage and you even employed certain mechs to take care of it. And you look so...it's like the rumors are true...it's like Primus himself created you."

Mia tilt her help and watched as the femme stuttered while moving her servos frantically. She found the situation amusing. Blue Sky was taller than her, always taller than her, and she was nervous in front of a femme who only managed to reach her chassis. "Say no more, I am gratified you think so highly of me."

This only caused the femme to grin in delight. She frantically began talking about ideas of inventions and plans. Talking about work, business was boring. After work, she did not want to talk about work again. That's the whole reason why she came to the gallery. To relax and clean her processor of ideas and procedures. She enjoyed building her inventions but that was when she was alone. With others, they only speak what she already knew. It was like hearing the same thing over and over.

However Blue Sky had ideas. A bit weird, however Mia could see the potential in them. With more thinking and planning, the idea can be turned into a million credit idea. "Why don't you come to the office tomorrow and we shall talk more about it?"

Blue sky paused, shock transparent on her face. Nevertheless she quickly pulled herself together and nodded anxiously. "O-Of course! This is such an honor!" She glowed in delight seeming to still be in shock. "Oh Primus! I have always dreamed of meeting you b-but never have I thought it would really happen!" at this point the femme was talking to herself. Myoshia let her ramble on, sipping at her high grade.

"Blue Sky!"

Said femme looked over in surprise and thrilled. Her mouth open and closed before closing in embarrassed smile She looked at Mia laughing a little."Femme Myoshia, I want you to meet Sideswipe, he's brothers with the artist Sunstreaker. Sides this is The Femme Myoshia I was blabbering all the time."

Mia always wondered what it was like to be overcharged with electrical energy. She worked daily with voltage and got few zaps here and there, but never enough to dissuade her. Which was why she swore, she got hit. Warm electric currents washing through her frame as she stared at the mech. She could feel her spark sear in her chambers. He hasn't changed. He still looked...

"Well I am quite lucky to be in the presence of the famous femme Blue's been talking about," he smiled tilting his helm. His optics glowed as he studied her. "Although words do not do you justice when they described extent of your beauty."

She felt like she was choking.

* * *

_"I refuse."_

_Silver kept her optics on the useless mech called Sentinel. Apparently he was also a prime which came off as a shock for her. This mech? A prime? Really? He was more of a fool, a buffoon to be precise. He practically ordered her to build weapons for him. What did he take her for? Some femme he can order around?_

_"You must and you will." He warned. She snorted in disbelief. Apparently he does think she is a wag. She crossed her servos in front of her chassis and cringed as pain disrupt in the joints of her frame. She was not used to this body. It was her body but when she woke up, nothing was the same. "_

_Changed. _

_She was whole new femme. No longer was she made up of scraps that found. She had a complete, newly made servo. It brought utter joy to her. She did not look like some Junkion but...a femme. She had not seen her faceplate and aticipated to see. Oh how she wanted to show the twins! Though she doubt they would just 'fall' for her, at least she would feel like she was good enough for them. No longer would anyone stare in utter disgust. _

_She was at least good enough._

_However the only thing standing in her way was this slagger! And so far they were going no where. He kept throwing his commands while she danced through it while slowly killing his ego with her words. The longer you keep me here, the more it hurts._

_"Do you truly believe a femme of your class has a say in anything?" he drawled on. She tightened her servo letting the words wash over her. However the voice inside her processor echoed the words. Even though she gotten a upgrade in her frame, it didn't change who she was. She was still Silverstriker. A femme with two many bills to pay, femme who at times starved, fainted, got mechs sent after her when bills weren't pay on time. It made her tanks churn just thinking what the landlord would do if he found about her upgrade. The mech liked femmes. Especially if they're pretty. Though she could not see what she looked like, this was an improvement compared to before. However..._

_Shooting out of her seat abruptly Silver slammed her servos on the table snarling at the mech. "A femme of my class? What does my class or femininity have to do with me telling you no? You do not own me, you do not rule me, and if I want to do something,** I. will. fragging. do. it**._

_The mech stewed in rage as he leaned closer to the femme. "Each and every scrap metal on your frame is property of the Autobots." he whispered maliciously. "So why don't you pipe your useless screaming and be a good femme before I-"_

_"Before you what? I'd like to see you try, you might be bigger however I met mechs like you...just because of the status and your build, you beat your chassis and believe I will submit? You think I'll just sit and take what you throw? Well guess what, this femme is not taking any of your slagging hissy fit, whatever you throw, be prepared to be knocked on to your aft pipe because I will force you to eat your words and destroy you from inside out."_

_Sentinel drew back furiously, drawing one servo back high above his shoulder. "You insufferable glitch!"_

_"Sentinel Prime."_

_Both bots froze looking at the stranger. Silver honestly met many types of mech. There was so many especially since most were incompetent in fixing their own Pad. However none had such a commanding atmosphere as this one. He was extremely tall, towering her, could hide her in his shadow. She could tell just by looking at his frame that he was built for power. He was strong, but how strong? Silver could bet the mech could win in a gladiator fight. His optics drew toward her, bringing cold electricity down her back strut. What does he want?_

_"Ultra Magnus, Sir, I apologize you have to witness s-" _

_He paused once Ultra Magnus rose a single servo up. Just with one look, Sentinel walked out leaving her with the mech. Now she was nervous. She could tell this mech was a high elite, meant to be a high elite. There was always a difference from what Silver learnt. Mechs who were meant to be elites and mechs unfortunately born into elites. This mech commanded attention with his appearance alone. He ordered others with just a look. This was truly a mech who deserved his status. Silver stared at him before taking her seat with a huff. Nevertheless she will not hesitate to punch the mech if was as much of an aft like Sentinel. However the mech sat, scrolling through the pad before looking at her. "Silverstriker, renowned for her ability to build weapons. So far you've been able to build anything requested to you. Even weapons that never existed."  
_

_"Well someone has to pay the bills." she bit back. The mech nodded thoughtfully before looking back at the pad. Now she felt a little bad, the mech wasn't even being a bully like the previous mech._

_"Silver how about we make a deal, you build us weapons and we offer safety?"_

_Wait what?_

_"We can offer you a new identity in return to keep these mech safe. You will be safe as well your loved ones." he pushed the pad in front of her. There were two images**.** They were disoriented and terribly taken. However what caused her spark to drop, was the obvious paint. Red and golden could feel the lubricant spilling in her mouth as she stared in daze. Why did they need to be safe? _

_"Decepticons are after you to be specific," he began. "They will stop at nothing to get you, but since you refuse to side with them they have been ordered to offline you. Right now they are trying to find your location even at this very moment."_

_"Why?!"_

_"Why not? War slowly brewing and you are a femme capable of holding her own and building a electro gun with your own enemies servo." he remedied. "Will you accept this offer?"_

_"But.." she could feel her processor scanning through data, information, anything to understand the situation. She was a danger to the twins. If these Cons knew she had connection with the twins..._

_"Won't they find out? They will if you send protection!"_

_The mech nodded taking in her words. He looked at the pad, skimming through the data provided. "Your friend Sunstreaker is an artist? Highly known, we can change their location by letting Gallery offer place for his art, promotion, offers, and at the same time we'll ensure their protection."_

_It made sense and it seemed like the best choice. But her spark still felt heavy. Change alias? "If I change my identity...what happens to Silver?"_

_"Right now all bots believe Silver is in a high end hospital, being watched over due to the wreckage. If is up to you if you wish to walk here or if you agreed, Silverstriker will be announced offlined."_

_She stared at the mech feebly before looking at the table. Dead? It made her wonder what the twins will think. It's not like she can get in contact with them. That would place their lives in danger. She was dangerous to be around with. They were after her. They wanted to offline her. How far will they go to get her? Images of the twins hurt made her tank churned. How far?_

_"Silverstriker?"_

_She looked back up and nodded "I'll do it." for them, she thought. Clenching her servos, she looked at the mech straight in the optic. "However I am not your soldier nor am I your slave!"_

_The mech stared at her and nodded slowly. "I apologize for the way you were treated, do not think all Autobots are poorly mannered as Sentinel Prime. You are not a slave nor are you my soldier. You are just a femme."_

_Silver optics darkened at his words. She opened her mouth, ready to give the mech a screaming. Were all mechs in the high society such bigots? However before she could, the mech continued on. He didn't even notice her rage._

_"A strong willed femme who's spark came close to being extinguished. Every time the medics had given up hope, your spark ablaze once more. No matter close to being offline you kept whispering, you need to save him. You need to be there for them. You need to protect them." he looked at her and gave the smallest smile Silver ever seen.  
_

_"Silverstriker you are a strong femme who deserves my respect."_

_Speechless was probably her first reaction. All this time, these mechs only looked down on her. And finally after all these orns of ignoring their harsh words, their mocking stares, she couldn't even stop the coolant from pouring down. All the resentment and hurt she carried, faded slowly as she let the words warm her frame. This was probably the most nicest thing anyone ever said. She couldn't help the sob, the sharp breathing as she tried to calm herself down. "T-Thank you."_

_Ultra Magnus nodded with small smile. He waited till her breathing normalize and the coolant stop leaking before speaking again. This time, his tone low with remorse. She could see that he knew how she felt. Knew what it was like to leave everything. "However you can never go back to being Silverstriker. You must leave everything behind. You must forget them."  
_

_She knew that. She knew she had to leave everything. Leave her job (she was happy about that one), leave her home, leave them...She had to forget about them. She had to forget about everything. "I understand however I would do so gladly if it meant..."_

_"I see..." he trailed off nodding before sitting up. Stoic expression back and calm voice as low like a calming thunder storm. He read everything she needed to know. She was not the first bot who need to switch identity. She would be given a new home, allowance, an identity of a bot who existed for orns but no one seen. It was amazing how many profiles the Autobots created. They were rather detail on the background of these 'bots'. And it was by Primus luck that Ultra Magnus gave her the alias of middle class femme. Sparked by two famous elites whom died when she was only few orns. Taken care of by the hire, she lived in isolation from then. No one heard from the femme since then which wasn't a surprise since she was non-existence. However she can't live like that. All alone and doing nothing. It sounded so depressing.  
_

_"Oh and of course, your new designation is Myoshia."_

* * *

_".._.It's a pleasure to meet you as well Sideswipe." she responded politely. The mech gave a flirty grin and nodded. She studied him, her optic greedily taking in everything. She felt her frame warm up in delight. Being here with the bot. It was like returning home. But she also felt something was wrong. Something was not right with the mech.

"Well it was nice meeting you but I just came by to give Blue this." he handed the Blue Sky the pad. He waved them good bye before leaving to Primus knows where. Staring at his back strut while he walked away, it made her spark burn mournfully. But she couldn't help but wonder about the change. There was something dark about the mech...

"You know...he and I used to go out," Blue Sky smiled. "We were going to bond and everything...I even thought Sunny was opening up to me...but.."

Myoshia looked at her thoughtfully. Used to? Although she had someone watch the twins, she never asked for anything beside their safety. _If there's any bot who's suspicious inform me_, she would tell them. She didn't ask if they had any femmes over, if they bond, who they went out with, if they went to the bar. Just for them to be safe. She didn't need to know those. So hearing this...

"But?"

Blue Sky nodded absentmindedly. "An orn ago, a femme they really cared about offlined."

* * *

**To be Continued**

**So? What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Meh? **

**I hope this chapter answers all the questions and confusion you gained from the previous chapter :) Also if you guys have any recommendation on Sunny/OC/Sides fic please msg me :) I am updating the rec lists.**

**Oh and I'll be uploading the preview for next chapter sometimes before Tuesday on tumblr. Anyways thanks for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed it. :D  
**


End file.
